


Doused

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Falling in love is a slow seemingly endless process. People don’t stumble into love and people don’t go walking in gracefully.For Merlin it was a tidal barrage exploded, letting through the turbulent nature of meaningful glances, too much touching to be appropriate and endless smile on both parties. It was as though someone had doused him in water, but in no way was it unpleasant.





	Doused

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff from Merlins Pov. 
> 
> Short and Sweet.
> 
> I just wanted to post something because its been a week or so.

Falling in love is a slow seemingly endless process. People don’t stumble into love and people don’t go walking in gracefully.

For Merlin it was a tidal barrage exploded, letting through the turbulent nature of meaningful glances, too much touching to be appropriate and endless smiles on both parties. It was as though someone had doused him in water, but in no way was it unpleasant.

Someone did douse him in water, more specifically Arthur. After lifting the bucket of water that had been full of lukewarm water less than a minute ago, Merlin’s eyes fall upon Arthur.

His head thrown back and the sun sliding in and make his golden hair look almost ethereal. Arthur’s much too close to be appropriate so close in fact that Merlin can feel the rumble of Arthur’s laughter and it’s such a beautiful feeling that Merlin can’t even find it in his heart to be upset. Frown still evident on his face he keeps looking upon Arthur. When Arthur sees that frown he sends Merlin one of his blinding smiles with his eyes full of mirth. Merlin finds he doesn’t mind being doused in water...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is love so please share some!
> 
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
